Why don't we go to Tokyo?
by Kira KuroNeko666
Summary: Erik le pregunta a su padre el porqué de sus escapadas a Tokio cada vez que su madre Victoria no estaba en casa. Kirtash/Jack


**Título: **Why don´t we go to Tokyo?

**Categoría:** One-shot

**Autora: **Naa-chan (Mundo Yaoi), Kira KuroNeko (Amor Yaoi) y Kira KuroNeko666 (FanFiction). Esto es para que sepan que **NO** es plagio, sino que lo publicaré en otros foros.

**Fandom:** Memorias de Idhún.

**Pairing:** Kirtash x Jack.

**Advertencias:** Shonen-Ai, chico x chico, así que si no gustas del género lárgate por dónde has venido (Es por tu bien, pequeña mente inocente). Semi AU, ya que Kirtash sigue viviendo en Japón.

Bien ~ Tercer fanfic de esta pareja… ¿por qué no cambiar un poco en vez de todo Victoria/Jack o Victoria /Kirtash? è.e Me he inspirado en una canción de **The Pinker Tones** llamada **Tokyo**, y cuando la escuché no pude pensar en otra cosa que en Kirtash cuando fue a Japón y qué pasaría si se hubiera ido a vivir ahí.

Dedicado a **HardLovhe**, quien ha aguantado estas paridas mías homosexuales(?) y mi moderado Ooc por parte de estos personajes (Aunque no creo que me hayan salido demasiado Ooc's… ¿no?) Bien, y mientras yo me resuelvo esta duda existencial, ustedes lean, lean ~

* * *

Erik revoloteaba alrededor de su padre, extendiendo sus brazos y fingiendo ser un avión mientras intentaba imitar los sonidos con su boca. Un Jack de veintiún años observaba con una sonrisa cómo su pequeño correteaba bajo los enormes cerezos en flor, haciéndole ver aún más pequeño e indefenso de lo que en realidad era.

—¡Fiun ~!—exclamó alegre, sacudiendo su cabeza al notar cómo los pétalos rosados se acumulaban en su cabeza llena de cabellos rubios. Era la copia de su padre, sólo que a tamaño reducido.

De repente, el menor se detuvo en seco, como si hubiera recordado algo. Luego se giró a observar al mayor, mientras una sonrisa asomaba por su rostro. A punto estuvo de hablar Erik…

No obstante, unos brazos por la cintura junto a un susurro sensual a sus espaldas fue lo único que sirvió para acallarle y hacer sobresaltar al rubio mayor por unos breves segundos.

—Hola, serpiente—acarició sus cabellos azabaches con su diestra, encarándole luego para darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

El menor -de ambos amantes- observó cómo los primeros tres botones de la camisa azul del shek estaban desabrochados, dejando ver parte de su bien formado pecho y resaltando sus ojos de hielo. Llevaba unos pantalones negros algo desgastados, que le daban un toque muy juvenil.

Christian alzó una ceja, utilizando uno de sus brazos para acercar las caderas del menor a las suyas mientras con su diestra acariciaba su delicado rostro junto a una sonrisa triunfal.

—¿Sólo eso?—pese a su mueca de indiferencia, un deje de decepción desentonaba en sus palabras. Un simple roce de labios bastó para luego separarse con una sonrisa burlona, provocándole a que rogara por más.

—Torpe intento el de asustarme, ¿no?—enredó sus dedos con sus suaves hebras, acariciándolas suavemente para luego pasar sus brazos por el cuello.

—¡Tío Christian!—una infantil y chillona voz irrumpió en aquel momento "entre rivales", mientras Erik corría hacia ellos con una sonrisa. De repente, se detuvo en seco, mirando a su padre con ojos suplicantes.—¿Puedo abrazarle ahora?—rogó mirando a su padre con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

—Claro… —esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, cogiéndole en brazos para ponerle a su altura y tendiéndoselo al más mayor quien le estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Te extrañé mucho, de verdad.—el rubio menor pasó unas manos por el cuello del nombrado, aferrándose fuertemente a él con una sonrisa.

Jack sonreía ante tal escena de amor fraternal. Pocas veces podían tomarse la libertad de venir a verle, salvo cuando Victoria discutía con él -cada vez con demasiada asiduidad-, y se llevaba a la pequeña Eva consigo y él se quedaba a cargo del más pequeño.

Últimamente, acudía a los brazos del shek con demasiada frecuencia, pero era al único al que podía ver en momentos como ése. Su pequeño rincón para escaparse de aquel lugar y que su hijo no viera aquellas peleas entre él y su madre, quien ya se había olvidado por completo de aquel amorío adolescente con Jack y Kirtash que le había cambiado la vida.

Y con el paso del tiempo la relación entre ambos chicos se había estrechado poco a poco… hasta llegados al punto en el que, sin darse apenas cuenta, se habían enamorado el uno del otro.

—Papi, ¿por qué mami no puede saber que venimos a ver al tío Christian?—ladeó su cabeza, abriendo sus ojos verdes repletos de curiosidad mientras éste le dejaba en el suelo con delicadeza.

El shek volvió a su típica mueca de indiferencia en cuestión de segundos. Jack le miró, para luego posar una mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo.

—Verás… —habló el dragón, agachándose para quedar a su altura dejando que su chaqueta marrón rozara el suelo.**—**Mamá no puede saberlo; ya que si lo hiciera, no nos volvería a dejar venir, ¿comprendes?—prosiguió, esta vez posando una mano en la cabeza del menor quien tenía una mueca de tristeza.—Es nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿sí?—confirmó, poniendo un dedo en sus labios y guiñándole un ojo a modo de confidencia.

Kareth sonrió a lo dicho por su padre, quien se levantó, para luego alejarse de sus nuevos "padres" y seguir jugando bajo los árboles; esta vez acompañado de una pequeña niña de su misma edad y rasgos asiáticos.

El muchacho dragón sintió cómo una mano se colaba bajo su camisa, posándose en su cintura para acercarle al cuerpo de Kirtash. Jack se acurrucó en su pecho, correspondiendo el abrazo de su amante.

—… He dejado a Victoria. Lo nuestro no iba a ninguna parte; ha sido de acuerdo mutuo. —habló el menor, alzando el rostro.—Yo me quedaré con la custodia de Erik. Me ha dicho que estaba con otro, y yo le he respondido lo mismo.—esbozó una sonrisa triste, dejando que sus labios fueran cazados por los del contrario.

—Yo también. Le he contado lo nuestro y lo ha aceptado de mejor forma de la que yo pensaba. —se separó de él con un brillo de satisfacción en su mirada de hielo.—Ha dicho que puedo ir a ver a Eva cuando yo quiera.—concluyó, abrazando con más fuerza aquel cuerpo tibio que descansaba entre sus brazos.

Ambos, que habían competido por el amor de la misma mujer… ahora se encontraban compitiendo por el suyo propio.

* * *

¿Tomates? ¿Críticas constructivas? ¿Reviews? ¿Un zapatazo? Mándenme lo que deseen ~.

Salu2.


End file.
